


At last, love has won once more

by criandoAK



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criandoAK/pseuds/criandoAK
Summary: "... It was hard to get this far, however, the only thing I ask is that you don't forget that I LOVE YOU! -Anna Mae."
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	At last, love has won once more

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the translation errors from Portuguese to English.  
> Please don't judge me!  
> I hope you enjoy a little bit and can understand what I meant when I wrote this story. 
> 
> Oh, and leave your comments at the end so I know what you think. Thank you! :)

It had been two months since the loss of Frank and Bonnie, and Annalise was beginning to look at the whole situation a little better.  
Needless to say, Madame Ophelia had been one of her biggest pillars along the way, and her younger sister Celestine was not far behind. These two gave Annalise the strength to get out of bed at each dawn of a new day. It was not an easy task to do, however, they were willing to help this woman who had been broken into pieces. Until the day came when Annalise on her own had the strength to get up and walk without the support of her beloved mother and sister. 

It was a Friday morning when Annalise got up before everyone else to do her personal hygiene and then go to the kitchen of her penthouse to prepare breakfast for the three of them. It was her way of expressing gratitude for all that her family had been doing for her these past months. Even though she was not very good in the kitchen, she could manage basic things like frying eggs and bacon. 

After everything is ready, Annalise hears her sister and mother wondering where she is. They went to Anna Mae's room and didn't find her there, then they looked in her private bathroom, and nothing either, with that worry began to scream in the minds of the two ladies.  
"Estine, where is Anna Mae? I wonder if something happened to her? I'm starting to get worried." It was clear to see the distress on her mother's face, but what could Celestine say if she also felt a stab of fear in her heart? Nothing, except an attempt to calm her mother's heart. But before she could do this, they heard a noise in the kitchen, and so they hurried there. Arriving at the place where the noises were coming from, they found a smiling Annalise looking at them.   
There could be no greater happiness than to see Annalise with that beautiful smile lighting up the day again. 

"Come! I have prepared our breakfast. It's not as good as yours, but I'm sure it's not that bad." She said pulling her mother and sister into a triple hug. That hug warmed Annalise's heart in a way that made her cry with gratitude for having her family by her side in one of the most chaotic times she could experience.   
After the exchange of affection they sat at the table and talked, laughed, joked, talked about Celestine's love disasters until Mrs. Ophelia decides to take the conversation in another direction and ends up mentioning a person's name. "Tegan Price!"   
The sisters looked at each other without understanding what their mother was trying to say. Celestine then decided to ask, "what happened mommy?"  
Ophelia realized that her daughters were beginning to worry, thinking she was delirious. But no! "I said Tegan Price." "Yes, Mama. Estine and I understand Miss Price's name but we want to know why you quoted her, just like that, out of the blue."

"Anna Mae, dear, I meant that this woman is different from all your sister's failed suitors. If your sister had had a candidate of character, intelligent, kind and prosperous in what she does, like that short Latina, I'm sure she would be a lucky woman." After throwing those words into the air, Annalise's countenance changed. She knows that her mother was not wrong. Quite the contrary! She was right in every word she said. She knew all this and much more than Tegan was, but how could she have kept her in her life when it was hard to even get up without the help of her mother and sister? There was no way, well, at least in her mind. 

Anna took a deep breath and decided to comment. "Yes, Mama, Estine would be a lucky woman if she found someone like Tegan. She is strong, imposing, determined, sweet, totally kind, beautiful, in short.... She's amazing!" Annalise decided not to block her mother's comment and Celestine was surprised at the statement she just made. Her sister these past months did not want to hear the name of her boss and friend, much less pronounce her name and recognize her attributes.  
No one understood why, since Tegan had only done her good along the way, but Annalise had her unresolved reasons, reasons that had haunted her since that night in the Dominican, and that she wasn't ready until a few months ago to face, however, now she is. 

Celestine tried to cut the subject short by saying, "Mom, we'd better leave Miss Price for later. What do you say we watch the movie 'The Bodyguard' for the hundredth time? You and Anna Mae love that movie.  
She tried but to no avail, her mother decided it was time to continue this subject.

  
**  
**

"Anna Mae, my little girl..." she said taking her daughter's hand, "If you know she is this 'amazing' person, why did you reject her? How many messages, calls, flowers, frustrated cards? Countless times she tried, called, insisted and you pushed her away."  
At that moment Annalise was already crying as she thought about how dumb she was to push away the person who was with her even when her beloved students, her second family, turned against her who had been by their side all along. Stopping to live her dreams, personal desires and love to hold their hand along the way. But for her it was no use crying or trying to chase lost time, the way was to start over without the person she can now recognize, without fear, that she is in love.  
Celestine's heart was crushed to see her sister crying! But this was the moment she needed and she was not going to interfere, because somehow those words were doing Anna good.  
"Yes, Mama... I recognize that I have rejected you in every way! The hardest day, was the one when I almost ignored everything and everyone to have the feeling of her being mine for just once. That was the day she said she was in love with me inside that courtroom. When I heard those words my desire was to kiss her and tell her that I felt the same way. But I couldn't! I didn't know what would happen that day, whether I would be convicted or not, so I didn't think it was fair to keep dragging her into my mess."  
As I finished hearing this it was Celestine's turn to speak, "Sister, you didn't know she was in love with you until this day?! We all already knew. It was impossible not to suspect that there was such a feeling on her part for you. "

"Estine, I confess that before I thought there really was something there but since she didn't show it and always said we were friends, I ended up fighting against any hope I had of her seeing me in a different way. But then..."  
At that moment her mother and sister couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could Annalise be so intelligent and yet not be able to notice that this woman was licking the ground where she walked?! It was noticeable the gleam in Tegan's eyes at the sight of Annalise.  
"Anna, even I who saw her only a few times could tell that woman loved you. I confess I was rooting for it to work out with her since it unfortunately didn't work out with Nate's cat." Celestine tried to make her sister smile a little, and it worked. At that moment she was wiping the tears from her eyes and giving her sister a shy smile. Even Lady Ophelia smiled but soon tried to voice Anna again. "Annalise, you were afraid and I understand you. Everything you went through because of those ungrateful children made it impossible for you to see a lot of things, especially love knocking on your door, but so what? What are you going to do now?  
Are you going to continue here, letting the love of your life escape or are you going to get up and fight for what is yours?  
True love doesn't knock on our door twice. So do something and bring that girl back to the place where she wanted to be."

She took hold of her mother's words and excused herself to leave. Getting up she went to her room and lay down on her bed to think about what she was going to do. She wasn't too sure what to do, but she was willing to try, to do something, even if to do so she would have to persevere twice as hard as Tegan did for her. To begin with she put on her gym clothes to take a walk in the park and breathe fresh air. It had been many days without wanting to see daylight and have contact with other people, so the first step would be to reinvigorate her strength and take a walk in the park.

Before leaving she kissed her mother and sister and said she would be back later. Without being asked she left, put on her headphones and played her Spotfy playlist as she headed to the main entrance of her condo, when she got there she greeted the doorman and ran out.  
Wow, how good she felt doing that! Her knees didn't respond very well to her commands, but that day everything seemed to be working fine, until she passed in front of the coffee shop where she and Tegan used to have breakfast when they went to work together.  
Almost always, the times Tegan slept at her place the next day, when Tegan didn't get up first to make the coffee for them, they both chose to take a break at Starbucks, a few streets away from her house, before going to C&G.  
Then, as they passed by the place where they often shared laughs and the pleasure of being in each other's company it became impossible not to smile and feel nostalgic for what they had experienced. But it was time to continue their morning walk.

Anna continued on her way and after an hour she was walking back home until she passed in front of a flower shop and decided to go in. She walked around the place and analyzing everything that was there, when she spotted beautiful sunflowers in a container she called the attendant and asked for a bouquet with twenty of those and the same attended to her customer's request, preparing the order, and at the end of the preparation she asked the following question: "Would you like to add a card or any more of our teddy bears?"  
Annalise scoured the store with her eyes before answering that question and she spotted a funko pop of Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon, characters from one of Tegan's favorite series (Game Of Thrones). "Ah, yes. I'll have the most beautiful card, but I'd like one that I can write something on and add that funko in there too." She said pointing to Daenerys.   
The saleswoman went to get the funko while Annalise wrote the message on the card and when she was done she handed it to Alicia, giving her the address of the recipient as well and soon after finalized the purchase.  
When she left the store she wondered if she was really doing the right thing but if not she was aware that, unlike last time, this time she at least tried.

She went home and when she arrived she found her mother and sister watching Property Brothers in the living room.  
She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then went straight to the shower. When she finished, she joined the other two women with a bucket of popcorn, a pot of ice cream and juice to finish watching the show.  
Property Brothers finished and they went to watch the movie Hidden Figures, which they loved!  
As the movie unfolded, Annalise kept admiring her mother and sister, and began to thank them in her mind for having them by her side. There was no way she could not be grateful for them in her life and for all the support they gave her in everything, even when she did not deserve it.

Her mother noticed that she was thoughtful and questioned her. "Anna Mae Harkness..."  
Anna couldn't help but smile, her mother even after the dementia diagnosis she was still pretty sober about her daughters attitude. She still remembered what each of her gestures symbolized. "Say, Mom. I'm ready for the interrogation. Lol" Annalise said this and they all fell into laughter! When Lady Ophelia recovered from her fit of laughter she asked, "Anna, have you thought about it?"  
Estine laughed and said "Here she comes, Mae. Hold that one. Hahahaha..."  
Annalise laughed and soon after answered her mother, " Yes, Mae, I thought about it and acted on it!"  
No one expected the second part of that answer. Everyone thought she would still resist for a while but she soon jumped in and that made the women next to her curious.

"What did you do, sister, did you call her?" Annalise laughed at the anxiety in her sister's questions, "No, Celestine, I didn't call. Lol" now it was the matriarch's turn, "Did you send a message on her WhatsApp?"  
"Wow... You're up to date, mommy. Lol... But it went far!" she said laughing at the curiosity that hovered around each of those questions.  
"Annalise, tell us what you did! They demanded.

"Um..." She tried to build suspense. "Speak up or I will use my motherly authority over you, Anna Mae." Ophelia said this jokingly to her daughter.  
"Okay, fine, fine. I had a beautiful large bouquet of sunflowers delivered to her apartment that was accompanied by a card that I wrote a few words on and a funko of the character from the series she was forcing me to watch with her." She spoke this a little shyly, but still she was happy to share that and when she finished speaking her mother and sister vibrated with such joy, breaking into a joint hug.  
"My daughter, I am so happy that you gave yourself this chance. I am sure you will still be very happy next to this beautiful young lady."  
Annalise in thought only asked that her mother's words come true.

After a few hours of good conversation, her mother and sister had gone to their room, for the clock was already striking 10:00pm at night and Annalise began to wonder if Tegan had already left the service and gone home. This anxiety was because the packages were directed to Price's residence. She was dying to know what effect that simple gesture had had.  
So far she had not received a call or message from Tegan to at least thank her for the sunflowers. "Did she hate it or does she simply not want anything coming from me?" The older woman's thoughts were torturing her, so that she kept pacing back and forth in her living room.  
Unaware of her mother's presence, she continues in this restlessness, but it comes to an end when her mother makes her presence noticeable.  
"Hey, Anna Mae, I see that you are very restless and I can already imagine why. Quiet your heart! You have done your part, now, when the time is right, she will do hers. Now let's go to bed. I'm sure that tomorrow holds great surprises for you. She said, winking at her daughter.  
Anna Mae responded with a smile, gave her mother her hand and headed for her suite. However, just as she was about to enter the room and close the doors, she hears the first knock on the door, then a second knock and before there could even be a third she goes to the front door of her penthouse and speaks, "Coming!"  
She said loud enough that the person could stop knocking.  
When she unlocks the door, turns the knob and opens the door to get the glimpse of who it was at this time of night, she almost can't believe it. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would stop at any moment.  
She remained motionless and saying nothing, just standing there looking into the eyes of the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Annalise, who is it at this hour?" Said her mother right behind her, without being able to see the person who was outside the apartment.  
But her daughter remained quiet, just gave her space to finish opening the door in front of her and her mother could get the range of the person standing in her doorway.  
When Mrs. Ophelia saw who it was, she didn't think twice. She opened her arms to then welcome Tegan.

"Wow... How I missed that warm hug, lady 'Oh'!" She said, still hugging the older woman.  
Annalise couldn't help but feel her heart overflow with affection at the exchange of affection between the loves of her life.  
"I missed you too, Miss Price. And I'm sure my Anna Mae missed you too. Isn't that right Anna Mae?" She said looking toward her daughter now.  
Annalise was at a loss for words. "Mama... Let's go! Celestine is calling for you to help her braid her hair." Spoke an all embarrassed Annalise, trying to lead her mother into the room where she was sharing with her sister.  
"Annalise, what I said is too much. Let me go back in there and help you." Annalise rolled her eyes and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead, closing the door to the room where she left her mother, she took a deep breath and went to meet her then unexpected visitor.

Tegan was there, standing in the same spot, waiting for her.  
As she approached the other woman, their eyes seemed to connect in an intense way! Until Annalise, all clumsy, like a high school girl when she gets close to the boy she is in love with, holds out her hand and smiles in greeting as the words don't come out of her mouth. She has never felt this way before! Not even Eve, Sam, Nate or Robert were able to awaken what Tegan was causing inside her just by the feeling of being close to each other.  
When the handshake breaks, Tegan decides to break the silence that hung in the air.

"Good evening, Annalise! How are you doing? You look fine to me." She said looking at the taller woman in front of her from head to toe.  
It would be impossible not to notice that beautiful dark-skinned woman dressed in a beautiful pink silk camisole, bringing her skin tone to life.  
Anna gave a lopsided smile and finally opened her lips to reply, "Good evening, Tegan! I'm better as you can see. Trying one day at a time. And you, how are you?" She said crossing her arms at chest height, still looking into Price's eyes. In her mind she didn't know if it was the right thing to ask, but she did.  
"I'm very well, I'm just tired." Tegan said this knowing that her words contradicted what was going on in her mind and heart. But she didn't want to pour out everything she felt about Annalise's contempt. At least not now!  
Harkness knew that those words weren't completely out in the open, however, she didn't think it was the time to dig that hole any further yet.

"I'm glad you're all right! Come, sit over there while I get us something to drink."   
Annalise pointed to the couch as she headed toward her kitchen to get the drinks, and there, she found in the same place the bottle of Gin that Tegan had forgotten there one night.  
Tegan usually didn't bring anything alcoholic to Anna's house but she had one night in particular that she needed to drink and for some reason Annalise herself said she could bring her gin. She was reluctant because she didn't want to be the bridge to a relapse for her friend, but since she insisted and said it would be okay, she then bought a bottle of her favorite gin and brought it there. Only, the next day when she left, she forgot it, and Annalise saved it to give it to her the next day, but that day had not yet arrived. She had forgotten it too! But on the one hand it was good, if not today she would be serving orange juice to her unexpected visitor.

Annalise was now returning to the room in order to serve Tegan but to mainly enjoy the feeling of being close to that beautiful woman after two long months.  
"Um... Here you go." She said, handing Tegan the glass to serve her drink.  
Tegan was surprised when she saw Annalise with the bottle of gin, she wondered if "there was some kind of relapse with drinking or if Keating suspected she would be coming here and so had a bottle of her favorite drink" but she staggered her thought when Annalise sat down next to her, close enough for her to feel the touch of the silk of the other woman's sweater on the underside of her leg. That simple touch was enough to send a shiver down her back, the good thing was that she was able to contain her emotions and it helped that she didn't show anything more than she owed the woman her body craved.

Tegan finally said something, "thank you, Annalise!" She spoke looking fixedly into the other woman's eyes.  
Anna didn't understand. Or rather, she was in doubt if this thank you was for the gift remitted to her or if it was for the glass of gin. But she decided to find out.  
"No need to thank me for the gin. That gin is yours!" She smiled. "I've kept it here since that day you came over here to talk. I think it was two days before the trial." She concluded.  
She actually tried to break the ice between them and even find out the real reason for the "thank you".  
Tegan knew that Annalise was trying to be nice to her but there was something hidden behind those words and she wondered what it was, so she decided to give the other woman "Well, I wasn't referring to the gin, at least not at that moment." she said with a shy smile, almost disappearing from her face. "I was referring to the gift I received in my apartment and also to the fact that you let me in this time."

That last part of the sentence she couldn't speak looking into Annalise's eyes. It was hard to remember all the times she tried to talk to her friend and her friend rejected her. She understood at first that Anna's reaction was due to grief and that perhaps it was necessary for her to get over it, but the hardest thing would be to see her go through it all alone, without her even being able to hear her voice or know that she was still there. Even though she suffered from the scorn, she kept fighting to break through Annalise's walls. Only the day came when she came to her residence and Celestine attended to her when she sadly asked her to leave because Anna did not want to see her.  
Estine tried to be considerate and not throw all the weight of those words on her, but it was almost impossible.  
Tegan gave her a hug and left. She left determined not to come back, yet here she is once again. Breaking her pride to see what Annalise's motives were for sending her those gifts and receiving her into her home.

Annalise saw the sadness on her face and it hurt inside her.  
"You don't have to thank me, Tea. It was the least I could do after all the harm I have caused you." she spoke this as she carefully took Tegan's hand to hold it in her hands.  
Even as she opened her heart to the Latina, she continued to look down, avoiding eye contact with Annalise, until the older woman carefully touched her face at the level of her chin, bringing the young woman's attention back to her.  
When Tegan's eyes finally met hers, she found the strength to continue "I know that a card, the sunflowers, and the funko will not heal the wounds I have made in you. Wounds that hurt me just to imagine! You see, I was so immersed in my grief that I didn't have the strength to take care of myself."  
At that moment a movie plays in Annalise's head.  
When then Tegan springs into action taking her hand from Anna's getting ready to speak.

"That's why I wanted to be here, but you wouldn't let me! I knew you were bad, with no strength left in you and that part of you had been taken away in those two wakes, but you didn't want my help.... You didn't want me in your life again, Annlise!  
If it hurt for you, it hurt me too! I know you had them as a family and that your relationship with them doesn't even compare to the one I had, however, it hurt to lose them but it hurt even more to feel that I was losing you from them as well."  
At that moment tears streamed down both of their faces.   
Annalise couldn't say anything, she just cried, she knew she had been wrong and she needed to hear every one of those words.

"You're not wrong, Tea!" She said trying to touch Tegan's hand again and for yet another time the younger woman broke the contact between the two as she stood up to leave Annalise's side.  
"Of course I'm not wrong, Annalis! I kept waiting for you every day. I waited for my emails, calls, text messages, video calls to come back, however, I have not heard back from any of them. But are you thinking that I still wanted to give up? No, I didn't! Until the day came when you sent your sister to tell me those words. That day, I felt compelled to give up! It felt like the weight of the world was on me.  
She said frowning and looking toward nothing. Just remembering that feeling.

"But I'm strong, Annalise! I held on tight and didn't look back. Every time the urge to call you, the longing, the memories, the desire to smell your scent or spend the night laughing at our silliness came, I reacted against it, until one day they stopped coming and I started to believe that I was fine and had forgotten you.  
But here you come and send me those beautiful sunflowers, which I am in love with, and along with that funko with the card saying the following words," she says taking the card from her wallet:  
" 'The star needed love to keep shining. The sunflower needed light to keep on living. And one found in the other what it lacked.'  
Tea, it may be too late to say this, but only in you could I find the missing pieces to complete the puzzle of my life. I need you, Tea! Just like the sunflower needs the light to live.  
It was hard to get this far, however, the only thing I ask is that you don't forget that I LOVE YOU! -Anna Mae."

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this, Annalise?" She said as she finished reading the card to the very person who wrote those words.   
"I believe you don't. But anyway! I think it's best that I leave, this conversation took a weight off of me but it hurt you and I'm not here to do that to you. I just want you to know that I came here to thank you for the gift and to make sure that you were alive. Well, now I know, right?" She said placing one hand on her hip and the other running across her forehead as she paced back and forth.  
"Bye, Annalise! I have to go, I'm getting a bad headache." she finished speaking these last words and turned her back to Annalise who was still sitting without expressing any reaction, except to dry the tears that were running down her face.  
As she grabs her coat and is about to walk out the door, she feels Annalise holding her arm.

"Please don't go! Stay here with me." Annalise pleaded. "I know I made a mistake and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please...don't leave me, Tea! I wasn't ready before, but now I've decided to ignore my weaknesses and try. It was too bad to be without you once, and I honestly don't know if I could do without you forever.  
You have every right to walk out this door, but if you go, take me with you."  
She didn't want to be without Tegan in that apartment, everything reminded her of the things they had experienced in there. The laughter, the pillow fights, the stress of trying to solve cases, the times they sat next to each other to watch The Boys or any other series, the times they ordered Brazilian food, when they turned on the stereo to dance to some hits from the 70's, 80's and 90's, and especially the memory of that night when Tegan had come home devastated from her divorce. Ah... That day they almost had their first kiss, but Annalise backed out because she didn't want their first kiss to be because of the alcohol Tegan had consumed or her fragile state.

Annalise finally lets go of the shorter woman's arm so that she could decide on her own what she was going to do, and she does. She turns and looks one last time into Annalise's eyes, her eyes were watering, and says, "I don't know what to say to you , Annaliss. I'm so confused! Goodbye..." Tegan rushed off towards the elevator while Annalise stands in the same place.   
Not believing that she chose to leave without her, Annalise turns around and begins to cry silently and without realizing it her mother comes out from behind the door that was leading to where Tegan and her daughter were and enters the scene.  
"Anna Mae, don't just stand there. Change your clothes and go after that woman! She loves you. What she said to you are just words from a wounded heart. But that heart can be healed by the same person who hurt it. So go!" Lady Ophelia gives her daughter a hug and then lets go.

Annalise dries her tears and goes to her suite to change clothes. She grabs the first thing she sees in front of her and leaves! She gathers everything she needs, grabs the keys to her Lexus and runs to the parking lot where her car is and when she gets there she tries to call Tegan, but all attempts are frustrated, so she starts the car and drives to Price's residence.  
Meanwhile, Tegan is trying to open the door to her apartment and when she succeeds she slams the door behind her. She throws her purse and coat on the kitchen island and goes straight to get a glass to drink some more gin. Deep down she wishes the alcohol would lessen her pain but that wouldn't be possible and she knows it, she'd rather try to drink to at least get to sleep without having to think about the previous episode, and that's what she does.  
Grabbing her bottle of gin she sits down on the sofa and before starting to drink, she takes the remote control to turn on the stereo and let her playlist play, then she takes off her shoes and then her blouse, leaving only her skirt and bra.  
After a few minutes she hears a loud knock on her door, she doesn't want to go there to see who it is, but the person doesn't give up and keeps knocking. This was already annoying her, so she gets up full of anger and goes to open it, when she was going to ask what it was she sees who the person is.  
"Annalise, what are you doing here?" Annalise didn't even give her a clue and walked out walking in.  
"I came to see how you were doing. I couldn't let you go out like that and not hear from you. That's why I'm here!" She said, crossing her arms and looking at Tegan. It was actually very hard to resist, Tegan looked so sexy with that lace bra on display followed by that skirt that fitted her waist and highlighted her buttocks, but she needs to come to her senses and understand that she was there to try to work things out and not to make love to that beautiful woman.

"Okay, now that you've seen that I'm okay, just leave." She said moving out of the way and giving Annalise passage to leave.  
Annalise went to the door, but not to leave, she went there and locked the main door of the apartment, took her purse and put it on top of the small table that was at the entrance of Tegan's apartment and then walked towards the shorter woman who was standing still, watching every step Annalise made towards her. The closer Annalise got, the more uneasy the other woman became.  
"What are you doing, Annalise?" She said to the woman who was now just inches away from her. "I told you to leave." she barely managed to face the taller woman.

When Annalise got close enough, she decided to speak, but first she looked into Tegan's eyes, then admired every millimeter of the other woman's body, and then stroked the Latina's bare arms in a way that caused goose bumps on her skin.  
"Annalise, what are you doing? Answer me." She demanded, but now her voice was almost inaudible. This showed that the older woman still possessed power over her body.  
Annalise then replies still caressing Tegan's arms, "If you say, looking into my eyes, that you don't love me anymore I will walk out that door and promise you will never see me again." She said placing two of her fingers on Tegan's chin to regain attention and when their eyes connected she continued, "But if you still love me then let me make you the woman of my life. I won't promise you sunny days always, but if I have you by my side, I'm sure I'll be able to dance in the rain with you in the midst of stormy days." She said with a small smile on her lips. "Just be my balance point, Tea. Be mine forever!"

When Annalise barely finished speaking, Tegan kissed her with such desire that when she interrupted the kiss they could barely breathe.  
Annalise smiled and bit her lower lips, she couldn't be happier. Finally she felt the pleasure of being kissed by the woman she had dreamed of spending her days with.  
When she regained consciousness, Tegan took her by the hand and led her to her room, as she walked through the door, Annalise carefully closed the door and watched Tegan's every move.   
The young woman seduces Anna, she wanted to take it easy but at the same time she was eager to explore every inch of that shapely body.   
Annalise was very well kept for her age. Her beauty outshone many girls younger than her and this lit the fire of Price's attraction to her. "We have to agree that Annalise is really beautiful!"

Tegan was only a few steps away from Annalise when she turned to unzip her skirt to then take it off and let the woman in front of her have a clear view of her entire body. It was noticeable that Anna was loving everything her eyes were seeing, only she wanted more. So she goes to Tegan and whispers in her ear "you're driving me crazy" and then moves a little further away so that the Latina can continue what she started.   
Tegan gets the message and then unhooks the clasp of her bra, leaving her breasts on display for Annalise and as if that wasn't enough, she moves her hands down to her panties and slowly takes them off, when she finishes taking them off and throws the last piece of lace that covered her body to the floor, Annalise takes her by the waist and then kisses her so thirstily and only stops because Tegan interrupts the kiss to say, "Now it's your turn, Annaliss."

Annalise was unsure about getting naked for Tegan and it was noticeable that insecurity on her face when the shorter woman made the request.   
"Can I turn off the lamp light?" this question only proved what Tegan had realized. "You don't have to do that. I want the privilege of being able to see every part of this monument I've always wanted to touch." She tried to help her by expressing her real feelings, but Anna still resisted a little. It had been quite a while since she had been this intimate with a person, so this feeling of undressing for someone she had forgotten. "I feel insecure about my body. I don't want to scare you with what you'll see." she was very embarrassed. "Haha... You've got to be kidding me! Your body is beautiful, Annalise! And all I want is to be able to see it naked. I've always wanted to... You have no idea how much!" Tegan stroked the other woman's face and asked "Let me help you get out of these clothes? I promise you won't scare me."  
Anna nodded her head in agreement and this caused Price to break the distance between them and kiss Annalise lovingly on the cheek and then she calmly takes off Annalise's coat. As she takes off her blouse, she kisses the lips of the beautiful black woman in front of her and then continues on her way. Then Tegan unbuttons her jeans, at which point Anna helps her a little, and in a few seconds she is already wearing only lingerie. 

"Wow, Annalise!" She says this a little breathless but at the same time with a serious look on her face and this made the other woman apprehensive and with that thoughts like "See?! It was better to have turned off the light" or "She must have been disappointed by what she saw" started bombarding her mind, however, to her happiness the answer was totally different from those thoughts. "OMG, your body still manages to be more beautiful than anything I imagined. Wow, how worth the wait for this moment." She saw Annalise's eyes come alive with those words.   
"Now come! Let me try to make you happy, my love." She said as she lifted Annalise off the floor to lay her down on the bed. 

From that moment on their bodies became one and pleasure flooded that place.   
It was a whole night of so much love! After a while they fell asleep, but still their bodies remained connected. And so it went until dawn...

When it was around 09am, Tegan woke up, but Anna Mae was still sleeping like an angel. "Anyone looking like that doesn't even look like you're an erupting volcano in bed, my darling." She said softly with a silly smile on her face as she caressed the belly of the woman who showed her the true meaning of lovemaking.  
Soon after she gets up and goes to the bathroom to take and then get ready to go to the coffee shop to buy some little things to complement what she already had at home.   
She wanted to provide Anna with a good breakfast, so for that she needed to go shopping, when she was coming back she decided to stop by a jewelry store to buy something that she had been planning for a while and when she is done she pauses at the flower shop to buy a bouquet of lilies for Anna.

When everything is done she returns to her residence and then starts to prepare everything and after she is ready she goes to her room, but Anna is not in bed, so she starts looking for her. She went to the bathroom, to the guest suite, then looked in the study, and nothing! Just as she was about to go into paranoia, thinking that Anna has once again abandoned her, she spots this beautiful woman wrapped in her bathrobe sitting on the balcony of her apartment, enjoying the beauty of the sunny day.  
When she sees her all distracted, she slowly walks over to her and hugs her from behind.   
Annalise smiles with the good feeling of being embraced in the morning by that beautiful woman, who would now be hers (well, at least that's what she hopes).

They exchange some more affection and when they finish Tegan takes her to the breakfast table that she had prepared for them.   
They sit down at the table and start talking after they eat.   
"There are times when I find myself thinking about everything that happened between us from yesterday to today and there are times when it doesn't even seem real. Annalise decides to start the conversation this time.   
"But it is, baby!" at that moment she was holding her hand. "Now we don't have to be afraid anymore.... I have you and you have me. And all of this is reality. I know it's hard to believe, but it's all real.... The kiss I gave you, the love we made, in short... None of it was a dream, it was a dream come true. She smiled at Anna Mae when she finished speaking, this made Annalise feel like her heart was going to overflow with so much happiness, so she gets up from her chair and goes over to Tegan to sit on her lap and then kiss her.  
They finish breakfast in bed, only now, the breakfast fruit to be tasted was Tegan. 

An hour later the women had pulled themselves together and to go to Annalise's apartment for her to pick up some clothes to drop off at Tegan's house. She had invited Anna to spend the weekend with her and Anna accepted, but first she needed to do this and even let her mother and sister know that they were okay.   
30 minutes later Tegan and Annalise were parking at the entrance of their condo, heading straight to the elevator and when they arrive at their penthouse floor they go to the door to call their mother or sister to open the door for them since she had forgotten her key at Tegan's house.  
When Annalise calls the first time she is already answered. Her mother anxiously opens the door along with Celestine and before she can say anything, the lady "Oh" takes Anna in her arms. All she has asked all night is that no harm come to her daughter and Tegan (by the looks of it her request has been granted).

"Honey, it's so good to see that you are all right. Come on in!" She said now hugging Tegan.  
They greet Celestine and then head towards the living room. Tegan, Annalise and Mrs. Harkness sit together on the couch while Celestine goes to the kitchen to get them something to drink and when she returns with a pitcher of blueberry juice and glasses to serve them, as soon as they are all served, Celestine sits down in the armchair next to the living room window and then they start talking about yesterday.   
Lady Ophelia starts as usual, lol. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're not missing a piece. You're in one piece, without a scratch from what I can see." she joked, bringing everyone to laughter. "But now tell me what conclusion have you come to? Celestine and I are worried! We want to know the outcome of this Mexican soap opera." Tegan looks at Annalise and they both laugh.  
Annalise decides to answer, "Mama, we talked and in the end we got along." at this moment Anna has a bright look in her eyes looking at her beloved. 

"How nice, Anna Mae! Wow, at last. Hahahaha... Just kidding! I am very happy. So you mean our family has grown?" she expressed.  
"More or less, Estine." Annalise said this leaving everyone puzzled by her answer.   
"What do you mean, Anna Mae?" Her mother said, "Tegan and I haven't made anything official yet."  
That answer took away some of the worry that had formed inside Tegan. She thought it was something else, but if the only thing missing is that...

"Um... Then why hasn't anyone placed the order yet?" Questioned Lady Ophelia. 

This time Tegan springs into action "Because I wanted it to be in a special way and with people special to both of us. And since we are into that occasion..." Tegan takes out of her purse a little black velvet box and stands facing Annalise who is still sitting there trying to believe her eyes. She wasn't expecting any of this!  
"Annaliss, sometimes I wonder how I endured for so long hiding from you everything I really felt. Do you know how? If you do tell me because at the moment I don't." She said, laughing at her own words. "Wow, it was really hard! At the beginning not so much because we didn't like each other, right? Hahaha... But the important thing is that afterwards we got closer and little by little this feeling changed, we became work colleagues, then dance partners, then accomplices, then best friends, and now I want us to go one step higher.  
That's why I would like to know if you would accept to be my girlfriend and fiancée?" She said holding out the open box with the sapphire ring to Anna.  
At that moment everyone's eyes were watering! Annalise couldn't say anything. 

**  
**   
  


"Sister, say something! This woman in front of you is asking you to date her." Celestine said trying to get Annalise to respond.   
"Anna Mae, don't make me answer in your place." Said Lady Ophelia with a silly smile on her face.   
"You won't have to, Mama." She said holding Tegan's hand to stand and look into her eyes.

"I let you slip out of my hands once and I am not willing to let you go again.  
I love you, Miss Price, and my desire is to live out the remaining days of my life by your side. So with all the certainty in me I say yes to you and to our love."  
Annalise finishes speaking and gives Tegan a hug... 

"A hug, Annalise?! That's not what I taught you, girl. Give this woman a proper kiss."   
Annalise looks at Tegan and laughs at what her mother said. She was right!   
Since there was permission for this, at the same moment Annalise and Tegan kiss passionately.  
While they were kissing their mother and sister applauded them because they were so happy to see them finally together.

Annalise and Tegan have been through a lot, but everything they've been through was necessary for them to be together today.   
Eight months after their proposal, they got engaged and two months later they got married. They live together until today in the mansion they bought in another city to start their life together. After a few years they adopted two children and bought a house in the same city so that their family could live closer to them and their children.

Finally, after all the losses and misfortunes Annalise found peace, love and happiness in the same person.  
At last, love has won once more!

**  
  
**

********** End ***********

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and leave your comments at the end so I know what you think. Thank you! :)


End file.
